dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Vegeta (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: Cameo - "Mystery Revealed" *Full Appearance - "Ghosts from Tomorrow" Manga: "Jump Victory Carnival 2016 Bonus Comic" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 732 |Date of death = May 12, Age 767 (unaltered timeline - spirit erased from existence in Age 796 - revived in June 11, Age 855) |Address= |Allegiance= Time Patrol |FamConnect= Vegeta (comrade/main timeline counterpart/fusee) Future King Vegeta (father) Future Tarble (brother) Future Bulma (wife) Future Gure (sister-in-law) Future Trunks (son) Future Bulla (daughter) New Future Trunks (son, alternate timeline/fusee) Future Nappa (comrade) Future Raditz (comrade) Future Cell (modified clone) Future Goku Goku (comrade/rival, present timeline) Gohan (comrade) Pend (comrade) Broly (comrade) Cell (modified clone, alternate timeline/comrade) Piccolo (comrade) Chronoa (superior) Cus (mentor) }} Future Vegeta is the alternate timeline counterpart of Vegeta Appearance As Future Vegeta died in the armour he wore during his battle with the androids/cyborgs; he still wears them, but with a few damages in them. 23 years later after the Time Crusade now 58 years old; Future Vegeta wears newer version of his armour and now resembles Bardock's Time Patrol outfit. Biography Future Vegeta was revived in order to help assist the Time Patrol, and later assists during the battle against Cell-X by fusing with New Future Trunks and later fusing with his present timeline counterpart. XenoVerse Group-Demon Realm Assault Group Interlude Between the events of XenoVerse and Demon Realm Assault; he and Future Bulma married one another in Age 798, and had Future Bulla in Age 799 as Future Goku proceeds to have Original Future Goten in Age 800. Power Under a request from Chronoa; Future Vegeta used Face to make his base form as powerful as the power Vegeta currently has while using Completed Super Saiyan Blue and as such his Super Saiyan form puts him at a range that enables him to survive Cell-X's attack. Despite being equal to his counterpart in that form; his attacks are easily dodged by Future Trunks - 23 years later. However, Vegeta too had subjected himself to intense training to help him improve during the time skip. Following his years of training and his training in preparation for his fight with the Demon Realm Soldiers; Future Vegeta's power manage to reach to the point that kill Death God Soldiers in his Super Saiyan 2 form whom are considered to be equal to Goku when he first became a Super Saiyan God, and after his Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 power-up; he was able to shatter the Golden Soldier's armour with a simple rush attack. Abilities |-|Techniques= ' Techniques ' *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun ***Hyper Galick Gun *Amazing Impact *Elite Assault *Atomic Blast *Final Blow *Final Strike *Genocide Breaker *Explosive Wave *Saiyan Shield *God Big Bang Attack |-|Forms and Transformations= ' Great Ape ' Just like his present counterpart; he is capable of becoming a Great Ape as he had a tail during his invasion of Earth, but was defeated by the Dragon Team. ' Super Saiyan ' Like his present counterpart; he managed to obtain Super Saiyan after the battle with King Cold and Future Frieza. He possibly obtain this form the same way his present self did except void of knowledge of the Androids. ' Super Saiyan 2 ' Like his counterpart; Vegeta subjected himself to intense training in an attempt to become stronger. He manages to obtain this form during his training with Cus after becoming enraged enough due to unknown circumstances. ' Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 ' After witnessing the brutal assault of several Death Gods on his daughter; Future Vegeta enters a Quake of Fury state resulting in his power heightening. This form enable him to reach Super Saiyan 3 after being pushed over the edge even further by Future Bulla's apparent death. ' Super Saiyan 3 ' After witness Future Bulla's supposed death; Future Vegeta was finally pushed to point that he managed to achieve Super Saiyan 3. With his power multiplied by his Quake of Fury empowerment; he was able to completely overwhelm the Death God Soldiers and the Golden Demon Realm soldiers. ' Evolved Super Saiyan 3 ' After witnessing Future Trunks falling into the abyss and assuming he died as result; he unleashed intense rage and manages to enter the Evolved Super Saiyan 3. In this form; his jumpsuit expands while his armour cracks, his hair morphs into a similar appearance to his Super Saiyan 4, more electricity streaks surround his body, and grows in height. While in this state; he is able to withstand the brutal assault of Shroom's attack while using Makaio-ken x30, and enable him to gain his last Saiyan Power boost. ' Super Saiyan God ' Future Goku, Original Future Goten, Future Boxers, Future Trunks, and Future Gohan assemble around Future Vegeta for the ritual as Shroom tries to attack they complete it. However, due to Trunks and Gohan possessing the form already the ritual is sped by 10%. He muscle mass decrease significantly while his power becomes far greater than Vegeta's power was when he first became a Super Saiyan Blue. ' Enhanced Super Saiyan God ' Due to his double Quake of Fury power up and extra power gained by Trunks and Gohan pouring their heart into Vegeta already a Super Saiyan Blue; Vegeta was able to use an enhanced version of Super Saiyan God where the time limit was no longer a problem. In this state; Future Vegeta's eyes lose the pupils, and becomes fully red while the stress of the power tears even through his jumpsuit. ' Saiyan beyond God ' After experiencing the power of Super Saiyan God; he manages to absorb the power into his base form and used the full extant of the power of his Enhanced Super Saiyan God in his base form from his training with Cus. ' Super Saiyan Blue ' After training with Cus; Future Vegeta gained the power to use Super Saiyan Blue and is able to fight against Dark Fusion Putine. ' Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up ' While waiting for Dial's word to return to Earth; Future Vegeta asked Chronoa to allow him to training a Room of Spirit and Time for 9 days, and was transported to unknown time period in his own timeline. ' Upgraded Super Saiyan Blue ' Future Vegeta is growing rage to his daughter's death; he transforms into his Upgraded Super Saiyan Blue form and begins to relentlessly attack Shroom without letting him counter. However, even after his angry assault - he realises that he is strong enough causing him to overcome with anger. ' Royal Super Saiyan Blue ' Future Vegeta unlocked this form after seeing the corpse of his daughter and the desperate need to have more power to defeat Shroom as Upgraded Super Saiyan Blue wasn't enough. He was able to rival his power in this state, but still was willing to ask Future Pan for assistance. ' Ultra Instinct "Harbinger" ' After he was humiliated by Shroom; Future Vegeta was given to reflect past events particularly his time as EX Vegeta and EX Vegeks. After remembering what and how to do it; he manages to awakens his Ultra Instinct form. In this form; his hair spreads out more while it gains a shiner look and has white-purple aura around him. The his aura has a fade-in/fade-out effect as it fades away for a while before fading back. The his iris becomes the shade of purple in aura while the pupil becomes slightly dilated. |-|Fusions= ' Future Vegenks ' Future Vegenks is the EX-Fusion of Future Vegeta and New Future Trunks. ' EX Vegeta ' EX Vegeta is the EX-Fusion of Vegeta and Future Vegeta. Kills *Death God Soldiers - Killed many of them during the Battle of Conton City. Category:Canon Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Time Patrol Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly